1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communications and, more specifically, to secure communications systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Communications systems and methods that are secure from eavesdropping are highly desirable. Such secure communications systems encourage the use of communication systems because users may be assured that the information they exchange will remain private. Various cryptographic techniques have been developed to address secure communications. Such techniques often require estimation of arbitrary or random functions. However, the complexity and processing bandwidth required to estimate arbitrary functions increases exponentially as the dimension of the sample space grows.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods to address these limitations as well as others readily discernable from review of this disclosure.